


One of Those Days

by ChocolateCoveredCannolis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, Depression, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCoveredCannolis/pseuds/ChocolateCoveredCannolis
Summary: It was the beginning of one of those times, and you had to cancel a date with your boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend, but also for anyone that needs it. <3 I also put it together hastily, so it might still be rough.

It had been one of those days. The days you could see coming, but couldn’t stop. You knew it would be the beginning of a slew of days or weeks where you wouldn’t exactly be…  _ you _ . It wasn’t something you could really stop, just something you could brace yourself for. Most of  your friends understood what you meant when you said that you ‘weren’t up for’ hanging out, and you were very grateful for that.

What you weren’t sure about, was how your boyfriend would be with this. You’d only been dating Sonny Carisi for a few months, and it had been great. The two of you had clicked almost instantly, and it wasn’t long before you fell hard. You had talked to him about your depressive episodes, but you hadn’t experienced one during your relationship yet. His experience with S.V.U. made him a good listener, but that didn’t mean he’d know how to be with you when you were like this, and that made you a little nervous. 

The two of you had plans tonight, but you had thought it was better to cancel. You made sure to text Sonny as you got home before you changed into your comfy clothes. You plopped down on the couch and started flipping through the channels on the T.V. You settled on an episode of a sitcom you’d seen a million times. You weren’t really interested in what was on the screen, but it was good background noise. 

Your phone went off a few times, but it was on the coffee table and you didn’t want to reach over to get it. You didn’t want to move; you rarely moved when you were like this. You were in your own personal blanket fort, and it brought you some comfort. Maybe a few hours had gone by with you on the couch when there was a knock at your door. That was strange since you weren’t expecting anyone. You got up and looked through the peephole and answered the door. 

“Sonny! What’re you doing here? Didn’t you get my text?” You let him into your apartment.

Sonny lifted up the bags he had with him. “I thought you might be hungry, so I thought I’d bring you dinner.”

You raised your eyebrows. “I’m fine, Sonny. I could have ordered myself a pizza. You didn’t need to come all this way.”

“It was no trouble… I just wanted to see you.” You nodded.

It was nice to see Sonny, even when you were like this, but this was new territory for you. You decided to approach it with caution. Sonny put his bags on the counter, and when he pulled out the take out from inside, you felt a little pang in your stomach--you were hungry after all. He also pulled out a copy of your favourite movie, one you had mentioned you liked to watch when things were like this. He had been paying attention. You felt the tears well up.

“You… you remembered…” 

Sonny walked up to you. “Yeah, doll.” He pulled you into a hug.

He clearly knew what was going on. You didn’t think you were giving away any signals or signs--the only thing you did was cancel your date. How did he figure it out?

You looked up at him. “How did you know…?"

Sonny leaned down and kissed your forehead. “Well... you haven’t been yourself for a few days, and after you canceled our date I kinda figured what was happenin’.” He pointed to the counter. “After we had that conversation we had about depression, I looked up what I could do to help. I thought I’d bring food and movies, and just be here for ya’.”

The tears that were threatening to spill out started to pour. This sweet man knew you weren’t feeling well, and he researched how he could be there for you. Any nervousness you had experienced faded away. He held you close to his chest, and rubbed your back. The two of you stood like that for awhile. Him holding you, and you crying onto his chest. Once the tears stopped, Sonny kissed the top of your head. 

“Hungry?” 

You were hungry, but you didn’t want to leave his arms. 

“Actually Sonny...can we just sit on the couch?”

He smiled at you. “Anything you want, doll.” 

He held your hand and led you to the couch. You sat down beside him and he pulled a blanket over both of you. He stretched his arm out, and you snuggled into him. You put your head on his chest, and he put his arm around you, rubbing your side softly. He felt so comfortable. This was exactly what you wanted, but you didn’t know you needed it.

You pulled into him tighter, almost afraid to let go. He kissed the top of your head. Sonny moved his hand from your side to your and and softly started giving you a head massage. You closed your eyes and let out a sigh. This felt so good, and the tension in your body just floated away. The urge to fall asleep was strong and won over, and you fell asleep against Sonny’s chest. 

When you woke up a few hours later, you snuggled up with Sonny, his arm still around you. He was awake, watching T.V. with the volume on low. You sat up a little, still in Sonny’s arms. He smiled at you and kissed you softly. 

“Hey you.”

“Hey… Sorry I fell asleep on you…” 

Sonny squeezed you and kissed your forehead. “Never apologize for that, doll. If you needed rest, you needed rest.”

You didn’t think it was possible to love his man more than you did at this moment. You knew he was here for you no matter what, and you knew your future together would be bright, even through the darkness. The only thing you could do was hug him tighter. 

“I love you, Sonny,” you said, your voice barely above a whisper.

Sonny held you close. “I love you too, doll. I love you too.”


End file.
